Marriage
by Black Maya
Summary: The moon's their witness. A marriage under the moon.  Chapter 143-145


**Marriage**

By: _Black Maya_

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice. I own my pride as a writer.**

I just wanted to write it! (Chapter 143- 145)

**Dedicated to: FB AoGA members!**

**Inspired from**: Just a Kiss of Lady Antebellum! I love that song so much! It's now my theme song for them. Wahahaha~

* * *

><p>Their meeting under the moonlit night was destined.<p>

Her brown eyes glistened as he made his way up the balcony.

"Natsume…!"

_Pomp!_ Her head hit the invisible barrier. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks as their heads bumped lightly to each other.

"I missed you…"

"W-why are you here?" She realized he would be in danger if Shiki found out. He sat on the railing, thinking how can he destroy this wall that separates them.

"I felt someone calling for me," replied Natsume—her predestined partner.

'_I'll definitely save you.'_

Natsume messed up his hair and muttered, "But with this barrier… I can't save you from here… Damn."

"I'm really happy that you looked for me and came here to see me." Mikan said. "Being together with you like this- it's more than enough for me…" Mikan gave out a serene smile.

"… Me."

Mikan squeaked. "H-huh?"

"Kiss me." Natsume said normally.

"W-What are you saying?" Mikan was taken aback.

"No need to get embarrassed…" Natsume stated, but Mikan continued to disagree.

_Hmph._

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted as Natsume dropped down.

"C'mon, just a kiss." Natsume said. "Hurry up. I came all the way here and not even a single kiss?"

Mikan's cheeks blushed harder.

"No one's looking."

Mikan was hesitant, but she did so. She closed her eyes, and so did he. A simple kiss that lasted long, but not long enough to satisfy Natsume.

As their lips parted, Mikan heard Natsume say, "Do it again."

"M-my heart will explode if-if I do it again!"

"Now, tell me you love me, properly. I want to hear it clearly, and I want it from your mouth." Natsume commanded. Mikan's face didn't go anymore red. She's now just a blushing tomato.

"Y-you, yourself, haven't told me y-you lo—!" She wanted to retort but Natsume cut her off. "I'll say it after you do, Mikan."

She closed her eyes and gathered all the courage she has left. "I- I love you… You idiot Natsume, you selfish and moron-"

At those words, Natsume smiled, a smile so sweet only for Mikan. "The selfish and moron part was unnecessary." He moved himself near Mikan, and looked at her in the eye. "Me too. Mikan, I love you, from now on, more than anyone else." And so he closed the gap between them again and kissed her so tenderly.

She smiled as tears trickled down again.

"Smile, you idiot."

_I want it to stay like this forever…_

"Mikan. I'll definitely take you away from this place." Natsume declared. "Whatever happens… I will. Can you wait for me?"

"Yes! I will be waiting, no matter how long it takes!" Mikan smiled widely. "But you said whatever happens… But Natsume… Just don't…push yourself too much… Please…" Mikan hugged Natsume and her alice stone flickered.

Natsume stared at her disbelievingly.

"I really did it! I created this while thinking of mother, father, and all the important people around me… I prayed so hard, _I want to give my strength to protect __everyone__, _when I made it… That's why," Mikan gave out a small intake of air while Natsume thought, "Just one from everyone…"

"That's why this stone is like my _heart_." Mikan continued. "They say that alice stones are like a part of ourselves, and I really feel it's true.

"Natsume, hold my heart with you. I know this won't match the one you gave me, but this is better than the fragment I gave you. And with this stone, the love exchange ritual is complete! With this, in the future, we'll be happy together, forever!"

"A proposal." Natsume stated, making Mikan blush at the words she just thought.

"Stuuupid," Natsume said as he pulled Mikan nearer. "It was me who already attached that meaning to the tradition when I gave you my alice stone. With this, for eternity, you are mine." He placed the cold stone on his lips as he continued, "Even if you come to hate me, I will never give this stone back, remember that."

"A p-proposal?" Mikan asked.

"If you know, close your eyes and swear. The moon is our witness." Natsume and Mikan kissed each other again and the barrier separated them, finally.

"Natsume!" She shouted, but her words wouldn't be heard anymore. The barrier isolated her yet again.

But now, she's married to him. The moon and stone has linked them together, now, and forever.

* * *

><p>AN:

Thank you for reading!

**This is clearly from the manga. I simply changed the pictures to words. If someone would say that I made the plot, then you are not a fan because you haven't read the manga. :D**

-Black Maya

**10/6/11 2:03 PM**

**Somewhat Revised: May 29, 2012 2:21:07 pm**


End file.
